Silent Lucidity
by Purest of Hearts
Summary: [ONESHOT] Just a small romantic moment for Riku and Melody. They deserve a little time alone from Sora and Axel...don't they?


♥ Kingdom Hearts: Silent Lucidity ♥

I woke up in the middle of the night. Keekie was sleeping soundlessly at the foot of my bed. I took off the covers and silently crept out of my house so I would not wake him.

The moon was full and shined brightly on the small tropical paradise. I pushed through some bushes and stood on the beach. I saw the silver silhouette of Riku sitting near the tide. I smiled quietly as I padded my down next to him and pulled my knees into chest.

We said nothing but listened to the soothing sounds of the tide pulling in and going out. The full moon just made the settings painting prefect. A small cool breeze came off the ocean gently blowing Riku's hair and mine. I curled a bit behind my ear and stared up at the full moon. The air smelled of salt from the sea and roses, which grew in Riku's front yard. I had an arch of honeysuckle and a beautiful garden of a variety of flowers. Riku's house was big and beautiful, but it seemed so lonely, especially with him living in alone. Riku turned to me and looked over me. Another cool breeze passed though and I got goosebumps. The breeze was a little chilly but the sand was still warm. Riku's aqua eyes glistened in the moonlight. He just watched me with a fragile smile on his face. I was afraid to say anything. He looked so peaceful I didn't want to end it. I finally turned my head and watched the moonlight glisten across the ocean like a thousand diamonds strewed across a blue rolling plain. The sea and the sound of the waves always remind me of Riku. Perhaps the sea, because it's the color of his eyes, and the sounds of the tide, because they mean so much to him. He is always out here after I go to bed, just listening. It's very sweet and comforting in a way.

Riku is such a powerful person and yet he sits alone every night just to listen to the ocean. He reveals a soft spot. That is something special. I seem to be the only one who doesn't of why. I know it's a part of who he is and it is everything about him that I love. We have a bond that is hard to explain. We love each other but wee haven't said it. We don't have to. We already know it's there. I've never had a relationship before, but I know that it is a rare opportunity for anyone to find something like this. That is why I cherish every moment of it. Even moments when we say absolutely nothing to each other. We don't need to. We have a complete understanding of one another. We don't need words.

Riku looked at me again. I only made a small smile, then I put my head on his thigh. He smiled down at me and ran his fingers through my hair. I smiled. He knew that was one of my weaknesses. There are two ways that you can make me fell asleep. Play with my hair or stroke my face, it never fails and he know it.

I turned my head and looked up at him. He no longer wore the fragile smile, but he wore o comforted smile. A smile that told me he wanted this moment to last us a lifetime. His eyes watched the moon and then he lowered them down on me. He stopped fiddling with my hair and gently brushed his index and middle finger over my lips. I sat up a little bit as I brought my hand to the back of his head and combed my fingers through his silky hair. He leaned down and kissed me softly.

I always remembered reading romantic scenes in my world, but I would have never imagined it could happen to me. My Heart had dropped into the pit of my stomach. This night was so perfect. I lowered my head back on his thigh and smiled up at him. His eyes closed and he gave me a gentle, perfect smile. I sat up and then crawled behind him. He turned and looked at me, then he took the invitation. He leaned back against me, his head was leaning against my shoulder.

I watched the moon as I wrapped both my arms around him. He covered my arms with his. I rested my head on against his. His hair smelled wonderfully good. He kissed the side of my head and then watched the moon with me.

Moments of silence often happened between Riku and I, but it's not very often that they last this long. We are friends with Sora and Axel after all. It's hard to have alone time with those two attached to your hips. With Larxene here with him, Axel has turned more into a careless child. Sora is still the same old Sora, with Kairi around or not. I suppose that is the wonderful thing about Sora. He never will change.

I think since the moment I met Riku, I changed, especially in my Heart. Sometimes we try to tell each other, 'I love you.' but we were always interrupted. Whether it is Sora accidentally spewing milk from his nose or Axel 'accidentally' throwing a pebble at my head.

Larxene and Kairi always tell me that the time will come. They say they have already shared their feelings with Axel and Sora. They returned the same favor. It took me until a few days ago to realize that you don't always have to use words, though words reassures us. If you love someone and you know they love you back, that should be all the assurance you need. I'm sure hearing the words is great, but I would rather see that he loves me and feel that he loves me instead of just hearing it. Actions always speak louder than words.

Riku turned and looked at me thoughtfully, then he began writing in the sand beside us. He wrote the 'I' and began to write 'Love' but the tide suddenly swept the message away. His jeans got soaks and he made a frustrated grunt. I just giggled and then brushed the hair out of his face. He a hand to the right side of my face and quietly brushed his thumb against my cheek. I could feel my eyes get heavy. He smiled down at me and then swept his lips against mine. He seemed to say, 'So what if something _always_ happens when we try to tell each other. At least we know we do.' I smiled back and then he kissed my forehead.

"Come one…" He said soothingly, "It's time for bed."

He easily picked me up and carried me to my house. He tucked me in my bed and stroked my face until my eyes fully closed. He kissed me lightly on the forehead and whispered goodnight. Then he stroked Keekie before leaving. Even though I was always too shy and secluded in high school, I still fantasized about a relationship, but this one tops them all. I know that relationships can never be perfect, every relationship has their flaws. I think one of the flaws in Riku's and my relationship is the fact that it is our weakness. With Riku being my weakness, I am putting him in constant danger, and vise versa. That is one of the flaws we have, but when we are together we are invincible. We have a love so deep that even Darkness cannot conquer it. Sora and Kairi have the same. Axel and Larxene as well. Even though I would I would have never pictured myself with someone like Riku; life has taken a beautiful course. It took many sacrifices from me to get life the way I wanted it, but in the end it all worked out.

As I lay drifting to sleep, I pray that as Riku and I grow older, the deep true love never goes away. I hope that we don't have to say, 'I love you.' I only look forward to the silence of knowing. I want to always have the silent lucidity.

Kingdom Hearts credits go to Squaresoft® and also include Disney® characters and Final Fantasy® characters.

♥2♥


End file.
